tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
SynthetSoldier
SynthetSoldier (or Alpha100F - "Steel" by his real name) is a BLK TF2 Freak co-created by two YouTubers: Hellman aka UselessTeam and Maximus4587. Origin SynthetSoldier is the leader of the Synthez Warriors, a group of good synthets who want to defend the world from bad ones who want to destroy it. He was, however, originally just another servant of SynthetMedic, but he wasn't as loyal as others. When he learned that his master wanted to destroy the world instead of defending it, he refused to serve him any longer. Thus, SynthetScout, SynthetDemo, SynthetHeavy and the Syndroids were created by "Villain" to replace him. As for Alpha, he gathered allies around the Freak World. Those include: Dellbert, Doctor Uppengraden, Gyro, Samurai Soldier, Sacrebleu and Soldert. With their help, he defeated and reprogrammed the other synthets to join his cause, before he assaulted SynthetMedic's base, seemingly killing him during the siege, but losing SynthetSpy and being severely injured in the process. It took a while for him to recover and after he did, he met and befriended a Pyro named Samyro before the two were attacked by a grey Soldier freak. As he returned, he let his allies go their separate ways as they had helped him accomplish his mission of taking down SynthetMedic. SynthetPyro and SynthetSniper left the Synthez Warriors as they had other plans. SynthetSniper left to pursue a career as a hired assassin, whilst SynthetPyro left to find and eradicate a mysterious ore known as "T-Diamond" that is used by Synthets to power themselves, as well as to exact revenge on CyborSniper, who had previously betrayed SynthetPyro and left him for dead. During their quest, they met a girl named Mirabelle and nicknamed Dove. She was sticking around with the Synthets and eventually joined them as their first non-Synthet member. Their relationship is growing more and more by the day. SynthetSoldier was wounded again, but not as hard as before, when the PumpkinMen assaulted their base, but the well-timed return of Dove allowed them to win the fight. The two shared their first kiss. Eventually, they engaged, exchanging rings as Alpha learned, it is the ideal showcase of love. Then, as they ambushed a spy who wanted to take T-Diamonds, there was an unexpected surprise. SynthetMedic was still alive. He killed the spy and offered an ultimatum to SynthetSoldier. Either he is with him or against him. Alpha chose the latter, thus invoking SynthetMedic's anger. For the rest of the encounter he was knocked out. Dove, however, managed to beat SynthetMedic and send him fleeing. As time went on, SynthetSoldier heard of a weapon being under development by SynthetMedic and his crew. He was sure that nothing good would come from it to him or the world. He sent his allies to gather their allies again. Only Samurai Soldier, Gyro, Dr. Uppengraden and Samyro were able to assist SynthetSoldier this time, as Sacrebleu, Dellbert and Soldert had other commitments at the time. It was revealed to SynthetSoldier that the weapon being developed was Stahlmann. A rampaging war machine. They surrounded him when he attacked Major Scout Guy. SynthetMedic commenced an assault on the Synthez Warriors's base, defeating both SynthetSoldier and Dove. Then, as he was about to execute him, Stahlmann went berserk and betrayed SynthetMedic. SynthetSoldier had to be freed in order to take Stahlmann down. Then, the two let each other go - for now. They, however, lost another teammate, SynthetHeavy, who was murdered by Stahlmann. SynthetScout and Demo captured Synthesia and Demoking. They were later set free by SynthetMedic. SynthetScout was badly wounded and burned during the fight and Alpha considered it to be his fault. Out of desperation and self-disappointment, he left the Synthez Warriors, telling Dove to replace him. His current whereabouts are unknown. Appearence and Personality He appears as a BLK-colored soldier wearing a Radigan Conagher brown Jumper's Jeepcap and a Battalion's Backup on his back. He is always seen calm and reversed, rarely having breaking points. Abilities and Advantages He was perfectly trained in stealth. Thus, mastering it, he is able to attack his foes when and from where they least expect it. His Battalion's Backup is actually a Power Amplification Source that is boosting his health, speed, sight and allowing him to fire a burst of missiles from his Air Strike without having to be in the air. Much like other synthets, he is able to teleport. Weaknesses and Faults It is possible to strip off his Power Source. If one does do that, SynthetSoldier will lose all his advantages in the fight. Without the Power Source, he is even slower then the regular Soldier. His Air Strike has all the disadvantages. He was less lucky with his weapon then Gamma. Trivia Alpha100F - "Steel" is a name based off of a hero in the Synthets campaign of Etherlords 2 who shares the same name. It was actually intended that he had a different skin for himself and his Jeepcap, but the owner of the Freak doesn't know how to hex. Notable Videos Season 1 *SynthetSoldier *SynthetSoldier's first mission *SynthetPyro's Redemption *SynthetSoldier vs Vagineer *The Time of Changes *Synthets Finale Season 2 *The Spirit of a Synthet *SynthetSoldier meets Samyro *The Discover of PumpkinMen *Venturing through Nightmare (heard only) *The Synthetic Rage *Reactivation of Elders *Time of Changes 2 *Gathering Allies *Beginning of The End *The End Approaches Part 1 *Truly a Nightmare (non-canon) *The End Approaches Part 3 *The End Season 3 *Future Plans *Spy in The Midst *Jailbreak *SynthetScout is dying *The Despair Event Horizon Category:Soldiers Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Monsters made by Maximus4587 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Mighty Glaciers